bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Perdition Goddess Lucia
Perdition Goddess Lucia Skill 'Divine Ruler's Wrath ( and ) 'Burst 'Infernal Solstice (18 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Equilibrium Ascendant (32 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 32 BC) Brave Burst Divinity Unchained (36 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 36 BC) Skill Vessel Breaking Power ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary A long time ago in a world far from Grand Gaia… The second anniversary of Brave Frontier came and we had to wait impatiently for 20 days to get this unit. And don’t get me started with the free unit of choice. That thread… well, let’s just leave it at that. Enough salt! Let’s talk about Lucia! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Ah, another version of Kira, right? The crit boost is really nice. It’s the general respected value among the crit leads. This brings the crit bonus to 200% (50% base + 150% from LS). This is a significant damage booster as this is multiplicative to the base damage calculation formula. Rather selective, Lucia also provides a 125% elemental damage boost to Fire and Light elements. The reason why this is selective is because there is only a portion of all of the units in the game utilizing this damage boost. Elemental buffs also do not work as the original element must be used. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lucia's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Lucia’s high Atk. Lucia provides the 60% crit rate buff, which is pretty nice and essential to have in most dungeons. This will bring crit rate to its cap (70%). This pairs extremely well with Lucia’s Leader Skill as units are able to land crits a lot more frequently, which then leads to the increased usage of Lucia’s crit damage boost. Lucia also provides all units each a 10% chance of inflicting Injury and Weak, which equates to around a 47% chance when using all six units to attack. These can come in handy against bosses that tend to deal large amounts of damage. Weakness is quite useless if the squad carries an ignore-Def buff, however. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lucia's SBB utilizes the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal a decent amount of damage thanks to Lucia’s high Atk. There’s not much going on with this SBB. Lucia loses the crit rate buff, which is an absolute bummer. She would’ve become a potential Zedus, but having to juggle around the crit buff and Spark buff is rather inefficient. Speaking of the Spark buff, it isn’t also too great. 70% is rather low compared to the other meta-leveled Spark buffs, like 80%, 90%, and 100%. Lucia also has a 10% chance of inflicting 20% Atk and Def Down debuffs. These are some of the worst Atk and Def debuffs due to their low effect on enemies. There are way better Stat Down debuffs, such as Haile’s and Zedus’s which are 50% chance of reducing Atk and Def by 50%. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lucia's SBB utilizes the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks Lucia’s Atk. Not too shabby. Lucia boosts BB Atk by 300%, which is a fairly nice buff but not the best. Zenia has a 500% BB Atk buff and combined with that, Zenia grants extra hits and massively buffs Atk. Another thing is that Gazia and Vargas provide the same 300% BB Atk buff. Lucia also provides a 160% elemental damage buff. Like crit bonuses, the elemental damage bonuses are multiplicative to the base damage formula. However, units must use their original element. Elemental buffs do not work. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Sweet! Lucia gets a 100% BB Atk bonus. Cool story! Her SBB will already be utilizing a 600% damage modifier, which is something that Lucia deals great amounts of damage with. Not to mention, this bonus can stack with other. Arena Score: 8/10 Lucia has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a high Drop Check to use in the game. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Though, Shera’s BB is single-target, which makes it unreliable for her to kill all of the opponent’s units. As a lead, Shera allows units to easily fill their BB gauges thanks to the extended BB utility that Shera carries. It is very useful, but Shera lacks damage utility with her Leader Skill. Quaid can do the similar job and provides a 100% Atk boost when 5 or more elements are in the same squad. Comparing the two leads, Quaid would better suit this role. Stats Score: 8/10 Being a free unit, Lucia is rather the underwhelming type. Her Atk sticks out the most, but her Def and Rec are in the lacking areas where they barely reach above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lucia is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Lucia is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Due to the inefficiency of Lucia, she isn’t used all too much throughout the metagame. It’s too troublesome to recycle the two damage utility buffs every few turns. Besides, Zedus can provide both critical damage and Spark buffs in one BB/SBB, making him superior over Lucia’s kit. Additionally, Lucia’s use is rather limited due to her Leader Skill limiting the buffs to only a selection of units of two elements. Elemental buffs do not account for the damage boost provided by the Leader Skill, limiting squad choices to units of two elements to fully utilize the boost. Sphere Recommendations *Golden Lion Regalia & Heavenly Bud *Golden Lion Regalia & Infidelity Orb *Golden Lion Regalia & War Demon's Blade *Golden Lion Regalia & Flag Flower *Godly Flower & Heavenly Bud *Godly Flower & Infidelity Orb *Godly Flower & War Demon's Blade *Godly Flower & Flag Flower *Blighted Seal & Heavenly Bud *Blighted Seal & Infidelity Orb *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 7.5/10 I’m sure the next round of Unit Art Contests will bring us some interesting units to play around with. Have you participated in any of Brave Frontier’s Unit Art Contests? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Lucia! Nine-tailed fox, anybody? Is she charming? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out Lucinthia’s original artwork of Lucia! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Mad Heretic Gazia *Frolic Emperor Kira *Imperator Zedus *Pyro Archfiend Adel Category:Blog posts